


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Food Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Unsurprisingly, it's Parker who has the sweet tooth. Chocolate, jelly beans, caramel, cake batter, honey, ice cream, maple syrup, even just straight sugar out of the bag sometimes...
What is surprising is, that after how many years of not caring for sweets, sugar is pretty much the only thing on Eliot's mind right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X and the beautiful prompt 'sweet tooth'. Then it sat around for 6 years and now I'm posting it.

Unsurprisingly, it's Parker who has the sweet tooth. Chocolate, jelly beans, caramel, cake batter, honey, ice cream, maple syrup, even just straight sugar out of the bag sometimes...

What is surprising is, that after how many years of not caring for sweets, sugar is pretty much the only thing on Eliot's mind right now. Sugar is the only thing on Alec's skin, too.

* * *

Parker suggests it, out of the blue while they’re all decompressing from a busy day. Eliot has a book, Alec has the second season of Battlestar Galactica on dvd, and Parker is staring out the window, biding her time. "You know what would be pretty okay right now?" she says, like she hasn’t been thinking about it for a week.

Eliot and Alec trade identical looks of practiced trepidation. "What?" Alec asks finally.

"Something sweet."

"What, like dessert?"

"Yeah, just like that," Parker nods.

* * *

Alec is flat on his back, with Parker hanging over him, licking whorls across his chest and sprinkling sugar over the damp skin. Eliot hangs back, watching the sugar sparkle in the soft light from the lamp and wondering why he ever thought sugar was bad for him in the first place.

"Here," Parker urges, holding her hand out to Eliot. "He's delicious."

Eliot puts his mouth on Alec's stomach and laps at the sweetness, tasting sugar and Parker and all of it overlaid with the heady smell of Alec's skin.

Alec clears his throat like he has something to say and then Parker is kissing him speechless. He always has something to say in these quiet moments, and more often than not they get sidetracked with conversation or good-natured bickering. Eliot is absolutely fine with letting Parker keep Alec quiet so he can continue indulging in a vice he never thought he had.

"Stop," Alec finally manages to murmur. Eliot groans, but pulls away from the hot, sticky skin under his mouth.

Parker is feeding him sugar off her fingertips and purring under her breath, something too soft for Eliot to hear. Then Parker and Alec are on him at once, stripping him effortlessly, and pushing him down onto the couch. He could fight them off, of course, but he doesn't because Alec's breathing is fluttering as fast as his eyelids and that means he's about to do the graceful thing with his tongue that Eliot enjoys so much. And Parker is just grinning, which could really mean anything.

"I bet you taste sweet," Alec whispers into Eliot's neck, kissing just beneath his ear. Eliot pushes Alec away to smirk at him.

"Really, man?" he starts to scoff, but he interrupts himself with a startled moan (which he is absolutely going to deny later) when something cool hits his skin. Parker is lapping caramel sauce off the pulse point of his wrist and Alec is digging fingers into his hips and muttering more ridiculous things under his breath. Eliot is also going to deny that Alec's voice or the sweet taste on Parker's tongue when she kisses him is in any way related to how fast he comes considering he's the only one touching his cock.

"Mmm," Alec moans, nipping at Parker's lip and tasting the sweetness there. "Good idea." She smirks and moves against him as if to say 'of course, all my ideas are good.' She slides right over Eliot into Alec's arms to see if he tastes the way she thinks he ought to.

* * *

"We need to do that again," Parker sighs, curling against Alec's hips and brushing a few stray crystals of sugar from his skin. Eliot grumbles.

"Too much sugar is unhealthy."


End file.
